Pretty In Punk
by ell25
Summary: Being a strong-minded, master earthbender isn’t all that it’s cracked up to be for Toph, especially when Aang is hopeless when it comes to girls & Zuko is a genius. With the help of her friends this warrior can fight the war of love. Fun!
1. Those Moments

_Enjoy the Taanginess. There will be hints of Zutara, and Tylokka & AangxMai if you squint. To confirm the 'not serious' part in the summary, that was just to say that Toph's love is going to be major and all serious etc etc. You might understand later.__ Now you may read :) After the_

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Avatar: The Last Airbender._

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey."

Minutes pass by in silence.

"What?" Toph asked, already annoyed.

"What?" He questions looks down at her.

Toph growled and rolled her sightless eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

Her short temper quickly rises and she jumps up from her previous place of solitude and turns to leave.

"Wait," he stops her before she leaves.

"Wh-" She stops herself from asking him 'what' again and turns around to face him, a scowl plastered on her face.

_Just say it already, Twinkle Toes._

"Uh, you look nice today."

Toph's milky eyes widened and she took a stance.

"No no no no no. I mean you don't. Well you do. But you should…uh…do something with your hair," he attempts to correct himself unsurely. Aang held his arms in front of him in defence.

Toph threw her hands up in frustration at the airbender, he winces at this. And finally she smirks playfully and hits him square in the chest with a rock. "Don't. Ever. Say Anything. Like That. Again! Or I will earthbend you so far into the Spirit World you won't know what hit you," she growled, pointing a finger at him in a threatening manner.

She turned again and stalked away, she needed to go and find Katara.

"Stupid!" Aang kicked himself for being so senseless. Where was Zuko when he needed him? He had had experience with girls. Even Sokka could've helped him; he had managed to keep Suki after all, even Yue.

O0oO0oO0o

"Um, Katara, can I talk to you for a moment?" Toph asks a little tentatively.

_Katara? Since when has Toph called me Katara? _"Sure."

They began to walk away out of ear shot from the others.

"What's up?" Katara asked casually.

"Am I...Am I pretty?"

Katara smiled as Toph added as an afterthought, "And I'll know if you're lying."

"Well actually, Toph, you are very nice looking girl. You don't even need make-up or to have your hair down to look nice."

Toph was satisfied with the truth in Katara's tone and said, "Thanks. I wish I could say the same for you. But do you think...guys would take notice of me?"

"Sure they would. Well as I just said you're a beautiful young girl, you're funny, you get along with guys well and most of all you're a mast earthbender with the right attitude. You can be demanding but you can also be caring and-"

"OK, Sugar Queen, I get it."

Katara laughed inwardly. Toph had hastily regained her usual attitude.

"Oh before you leave, Mai and Ty lee have given us an invitation to their party. Do you want to come along? Everyone is going."

"Uh..." There was a long pause.

"You know, if you're self-conscious about your looks we can go get a make-over or something. Like a girl's day out."

"I don't do 'girl's day out' Princess."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Think of it as a day out just to get away from the boys."

Toph seemed to like this idea. "Ok fine, you got yourself a deal. Anything to get away from them." She indicated somewhere near where Aang was jumping up and down attempting to get his air staff back in which Sokka and Zuko had just taken.

"Are they coming to the party?" Toph asked doubtfully.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

_Well this is the start of the adventures for Toph! :)_


	2. Girls Day Out

_Hope this one isn't too slow and jumpy, but it just had to be done._ _Thanks to everyone who read and is reading._

_Disclaimer: Just like yesterday, and the day before that, and a year ago I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender._

* * *

Sokka had been watching the two girls suspiciously and decided to make a move when they began to walk toward town. He halted in front of him, his arms crossed and foot tapping. "And where do you two think you're going?" Sokka asked in his utmost brotherly voice.

"Out," Katara replied plainly and both she and Toph walked off leaving a dumbfounded Sokka by himself, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

"Wow Sugar Queen, I think you've been hanging around me too much."

O0oO0oO0o

As they arrived at the foot spa for a pedicure Toph hung her feet over the side of the bed and wriggled her toes, causing the woman to wrinkle her nose. The woman cocked her head to the side, eyeing the dry mud and dirt caked between her toes, noticing that she hadn't washed for days...weeks.

"So," the woman giving a pedicure to Katara began to ask. "Are you two lovely ladies going out somewhere special tonight, or with someone special tonight?"

Katara giggled. "We're just going to a party and thought we'd just get cleaned up a bit."

The woman smiled, whilst the other one gagged.

O0oO0oO0o

The girls were now walking along the street when Toph began to complain. "Ugh, my feet feel all...clean."

"Well something would be wrong if they weren't." Katara laughed. "Ok, next stop, we get our make-up done. Then our hair."

And after all the hassle and groans they both ended up with their hair styled that hung loosely in front of their faces. They wore light and natural make-up that brought out their eyes, and now they were going to go...

"Shopping? Katara, we've been at this all day. Can't we just go back to the others? I already have clothes."

"You're lucky I took manicure out of our schedule."

Toph made a face.

"Oh come on Toph just another couple of hours," Katara pleaded.

"What? It's going to take you a couple of hours to choose some lousy clothes."

"Toph, when you lived with your parents, didn't you have to put up will all of this?"

"Na, I just stopped at home and my mum went shopping for me."

"Well you have a lot to see. You need your independence."

"My wh-whoa!" Katara had grabbed her arm and was dragging Toph to some stalls.

"Um, Sugar Queen?"

"Mm?" Katara was busy holding a dress up against herself.

"How am I meant to see what I'm buying?!" Toph asked heatedly.

"Well, um, how about, hm, I'll pick something out and I'll tell you what it looks like and you can feel it to see if you like it's texture."

Toph rose and eyebrow and huffed. "This isn't going to work."

"Isn't this fun?" Katara squealed.

"More like torture," Toph muttered.

Minutes later Katara had found a beautiful, flowing dress. "Toph, tell me if you like this. It's a dress, and it's silky, with-"

"Ok, whatever, I'll take it."

"Don't you want to know what you're wearing?"

"Nope."

"Hm, ok." Katara shrugged. "But personally I don't think pink suits you."

"Wait! Hold up. Pink? You were going to buy me a pink dress."

"No, _I _am going to buy you a pink dress."

"Uh uh, I'm not wearing that hideous thing. Get me a dress that comes just above my knees, which is green, with some sort of lace or tie or sequin pattern on it. Go!"

Katara smiled to herself_. Now my girly ways are rubbing off onto her._

"Ok, shoes."

Toph groaned. "You are going to be the death of me. Now I have to pick out shoes?"

"Yes."

"Ok, black high heels. Is that all I need?"

"Um, do you want any jewellery?"

"Silver necklace. Are we done now?" Toph asked, resuming her usual attitude.

"Yes, Toph, as soon as I've got it all we're done."

"Thank Yue for that," Toph praised the spirits, rolling her eyes.


	3. Party At My House

Two girls walked back to their campsite and were met by three gawking boys. They stared wide-eyed at the girls without speaking. They looked completely and utterly gorgeous.

The only word that the boys could put together was, "Wow."

As they continued to gaze at the girls in awe the eldest of the girls spoke up. "Are you boys ready? The party starts in less than an hour."

They immediately snapped out of their trance and ran toward their respective tents.

For the last couple of weeks, Katara, Toph, Aang, Sokka and Zuko had been camping out in dense scrub with a total of two tents. The war had finished a while ago and they decided to go back to their old ways for a while to be together like the old days.

They had recently been busy with all their duties and had earned themselves a well deserved break. Mai and Ty lee's party was another excuse to get away from it all.

"Ready?" Katara called to the guys.

Sokka came out of the tent tripping over his long pants that he now rolled up. Aang hopped out as he was struggling to fit a shoe over his foot and Zuko strode out combing his hair. He stood next to Katara and offered his arm. She blushed and linked her arm with his. Aang followed suit and offered his arm to Toph, which didn't turn out the same as Zuko and Katara considering that she couldn't see. He cleared his throat nervously but Toph walked away to follow the others. Aang sighed and trudged along behind them.

They quickly found themselves in a town not too far from their campsite where the party was being held. Ty lee's parents owned a holiday house and so this is what they were using for their party venue.

They arrived on time and were greeted by the bubbly Ty lee and the not so depressive Mai. Since the war finished and the two girls were no longer bound to Azula they had been acting much more differently. Mai had become slightly happier and Ty lee was more able to fend for herself. She had become more independent.

"Hi, it's so nice to see you," Katara greeted, hugging Ty lee. "Thanks for inviting us," Katara also thanked them on behalf of everyone else.

"You both look stunning," Ty lee complemented the girls.

"Come inside." Mai opened the door wider and motioned them to go inside.

Music and lights had been set up around the room. There was a large dance floor and drinks and refreshments were set up around the room.

"Wow, this is great!" Sokka half squealed, rushing over to the food on offer.

Katara shook her head. "Sorry, you know what his like."

Mai laughed and nodded.

"Hey Sokka!" Ty lee called and ran over to him. He grunted in response. "Do you want to dance?"

Sokka choked on his food and began to splutter.

She squealed. "I'll take that as a yes." She took his hand and lead him over to the dance floor.

Instantly, the song playing changed and the melody was now slow.

"I love this song!" Katara exclaimed.

"This would be my favourite song too if you said that you would dance with me," Zuko said smoothly.

Katara bit her lip and smiled, taking his outstretched hand. He lead her to the dance floor and they began to slow dance. Aang exhaled. Ignoring what happened before he built up the courage and rubbed the back of his nervously. Lucky for him she couldn't see how nervous he was, nor his beetroot coloured face. "Hey, uh, Toph, would you like-"

"Hold that thought, Twinkletoes, gotta go pee," Toph told him 'charmingly' and raced off to find a bathroom. Aang sighed and sat down watching the others dance.

In mere minutes the song had finished and Katara and Zuko moved apart from each other. Zuko sat next to his dejected friend, whilst Katara went looking for Toph.

"Aang, why don't you get up and dance?"

"Because the girl I want to dance with keeps slipping out of my grasp every time I try to ask her." Aang buried his face in his hands.

Zuko tapped his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrows in deep concentration. "Well…maybe she'll ask you."

Aang looked up at Zuko a shocked look appearing on his face. "That's it? Maybe she'll ask you?" He quoted sceptically, sighing again. "Maybe it was just never meant to be."

Aang looked up to find Mai standing in front of him. "Hey, Aang, seeing as though we've got no one to dance with would you like to, you know, dance with me?"

Aang thought for a second and looked around for Toph who was nowhere in sight.

"Ok, sure," he answered half-heartedly.

Meanwhile, Katara had found Toph walking downstairs from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?"

Toph shrugged. "Trying to remember whether I flushed the toilet or not."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to dance?"

Toph blushed. "Um, well yeah, but I don't think the guy wants to ask me too."

"Well why don't you ask him?"

Toph scrunched up her face and reluctantly abided. She 'looked' for Aang and noticed by the vibrations he was sitting with Zuko. She began walking towards him, when Mai stepped in front of them. Toph pursed her lips together as to her dismay she 'saw' Aang lead Mai to the dance floor, their hands clasped together. "Actually Sugar Queen, I might just get some food. You can keep dancing with Zuko, I know you want to," Toph offered knowingly.

"Are you sure?"

Toph blew her hair out of her face. "Of course I am," Toph lied.

But Toph was now oblivious to the fact that Katara had whispered something to Sokka as she was too upset to notice. Sokka smiled and nodded and finally whispered something inaudible to Zuko.

* * *

_It seemed a little jumpy to me. But I hope you liked it._


	4. Music & Hail

_I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or When It Was Me. One more chapter to go!_

* * *

"So after what I told you, all you can do is make an attempt to talk to her?" Katara scowled.

The three boys shot wary glances at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe instead of trying to talk to her, you should listen to her. I bet none of you guys know that she has been playing the flute."

"B-but she's blind. How can-" Sokka started but was interrupted by Katara.

"Sokka! Get to know her better before you start trying to make matchmaker." And with that Katara sauntered away.

O0oO0oO0o

Aang sneaked up stealthily on Toph with faint footsteps and airbended himself onto a branch not far above Toph's head. She was leaning against the tree and hadn't noticed him. She was playing a sweet melody. Short high notes erupted from her flute as she played fluently.

He sat there for endless minutes listening to her play. This had been very much surprising to the young airbender, but it's what happened next that surprised him the most. She sung. Beautifully.

She would sing a few lyrics, play a sweet melody and continue on like this.

"I've got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long black hair all down her back  
Stilettos and knives  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that?"

Toph played a few notes, her eyes shut in concentration.

Aang's eyes became wide and he opened his mouth ready to say her name, "T-"

But he was cut short. "Toph! Dinner!"

He cupped his hand to his mouth and remained still. She instantly stopped playing and walked away from the astounded air bender.

O0oO0oO0o

After dinner, which was eaten in silence, Katara suggested that they go to bed. The other four agreed as it had started raining.

As they got into their respective tents-Katara and Toph in one and Aang, Sokka and Zuko squished in another one-it commenced to hail. It got heavier and heavier as they unraveled their sleeping bags. Finally, the hail stones were so big they started ripping through the tent covers. Sokka, Zuko and Aang placed their arms over their heads protectively whilst Aang bent a barrier from the precipitation and himself.

Katara and Toph ran out of their tents and Toph made a large earth tent with three small, swift movements of her feet. They all went underneath it when Sokka cursed under his breath. "We've forgotton our sleeping bags."

Toph exhaled. "I'll go get them."

"No, Toph, I'll get them," Aang offered.

Before Toph could respond he ran out from underneath the shelter of the earth tent and came back seconds later soaking wet with three sopping wet sleeping bags.

Katara tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. "Where are mine and Toph's sleeping bags?"

Aang dropped the heap of sleeping bags on the ground and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well you see, the thing is, your tent had collapsed so I reached underneath the tarp and found them. I pulled them out hard and they kind of...ripped."

Toph growled. "Nice going Twinkletoes."

Zuko bent a fire in his hand and held it up to extract a small amount of light in the now dank earth tent. "OK, let's work this out orderly. Katara can you take the water out of our sleeping bags." As he said this she did so easily with a flick of her wrist and let it fly outside the opening. "Toph, can you close the tent up?" She moved her foot forward along the ground and moved her hands to the side, and now they were closed in. "Now, sleeping arrangements. We'll just have to drape our sleeping bags over two people."

"We can't, it's too cold. We're going to have to share by getting _in_ one with someone else," Katara reasoned, indicating both to herself and Toph who needed somewhere to sleep.

"OK, fine. Katara you can share my sleeping bag."

"OK," she agreed without hesitation.

"And I'll share with Toph," Aang stated, attempting to remain casual.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly. "As long as I get some sleep I'm happy."

Only minutes had gone by and Toph was already angry. She let out a frustrated yell.

"What was that for?" Zuko growled.

"Well I don't about you guys, but I can not get to sleep whilst I'm squished in a sleeping bag with Twinkletoes and can hear every thump of that hail every single time it hits the ground."

No one said a word, they didn't know how to fix the problem. They heard the loud snoring of Sokka and Toph finally got up.

"Toph what are you doing?"

"I'm going to sit here," she started, seating herself in the corner of the tent. "Until the hail stops, because my ears are drumming with the sound of it."

Aang bit his lip and laid his head back down, daring himself to fall into a soundless sleep.


	5. Trouble

The next morning the gaang sat around the campfire eating breakfast in which Katara had supplied after the rough night. Sokka and Zuko shot glances at each other the entire time, which went unnoticed by Aang and Toph as she was both tired and grumpy. Zuko nodded swiftly to Sokka and he sidled over to Toph and whispered out of the corner of his mouth trying to seem inconspicuous to Aang who sat opposite them, "Meet me by the river in one hour. We need to talk about Aang."

Sokka then got up and walked away casually.

Zuko then did the same with Aang. He whispered, "Aang, meet me at the river in one hour. We need to talk about Toph."

Aang raised an eyebrow questioningly but Zuko had already left.

The hour passed by as per normal.

"Sokka! I don't know what you think you are doing, but I am leaving if you don't hurry up," Toph yelled out into the nothingness, trying to feel the vibrations of the young warrior.

Sokka mumbled impatiently, "Where is he?"

Zuko pointed to a lone figure walking mindlessly toward Toph. "There!"

Sokka whispered in response from atop the tree, "On three. One…Two…Three!"

Instantly, the boys jumped down from their places and Toph was pushed into the river with no warning. She instantaneously began to frail around; her arms splashing about, attempting to keep her head above the water. "I. Can't. Swim!" As she screamed she was taking in large gulps of water, kicking her legs frantically.

In no time at all, Aang had dived into the water as soon as he noticed her. He swam as fast as he could with his bending to aid him and reached the demoralized earthbender. He wrapped one arm around her waist allowing her to float and swam back to shore.

"We should leave," Zuko told Sokka who was staring at the couple.

"But Zuko, something might happen," Sokka whined like a child.

"That's exactly why we want to leave."

Realisation hit him and he said quickly, "Ok, let's get out of here."

Once they knew Toph was safely back on land, the two boys had scampered off leaving the duo alone.

But Toph was not safe, Aang couldn't feel her heartbeat; she wasn't breathing. He quickly moved aside a few strands of hair that fallen in front of her face, a result of her hair becoming free from her bun. He then placed his lips around hers and began to exhale, trying his hardest to get Toph to breathe. After two rescue breaths he was about to start compressions when she spluttered out water as Aang held a hand underneath her back to prop her up, her head lolling to the side.

Her eyes fluttered open and she continued to cough and splutter, then she was pulled upward into a hug. Although she couldn't feel the moisture of his salty tears on her skin, she distinctively knew Aang was crying. He released her from their embrace, much to their relentlessness which they wouldn't show, to give her some air to breathe. She stared up into his grey eyes, full of tears but also happiness.

"Toph, I thought I had lost you. You weren't breathing and well…" He trailed off. "I thought telling you that you looked nice was awful, but now this, well this was tragic. You could've died."

For once, Toph didn't bother to retort in her usual sassy attitude, she just took it all in as her head continued to receive oxygen again as Aang pulled her into another embrace.

"SOKKA! ZUKO!" An extremely irritated voice called out in the distance in which they chose to ignore, Toph would deal with them later.

* * *

_Well guys and girls, sorry it was short but this is the last chapter of Pretty in Punk. I hope you enjoyed reading it!_


End file.
